


Keeping Up with the Starks

by WeShouldLeaveOurLovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tony Has Daughters, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeShouldLeaveOurLovers/pseuds/WeShouldLeaveOurLovers
Summary: Tony has four girls to raise and somehow they're always in the midst of trouble.|Chapters Not in Order|





	1. the press conference

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI this is a Bucky/OC story except it's not that centered in romance and more toward the Stark family. Also, there are some adult themes and swear words.

**| Part 1 Begins |**

The world didn't know about the secret daughters the infamous Tony Stark had. Not even SHIELD or Hyrda. And boy was it hard to keep. Especially when the eldest, September, decided to take up her birthright leadership position as COO of Stark Industries. Bellamy, on the other hand, got arrested so many times as a juvenile that she had her own personal officer arrest her each time. Leila was too busy running away to even be known by the public. She still was a pain in the ass though.

However, the youngest of the four, Temperance, like always managed to fuck everything up.

"I am the daughter of Tony Stark," she told the room filled with reporters.

It was supposed to be a press conference about Stark Industries involvement with athletic programs for elementary school students. The theory was that if children began athletics young they would continue on to college and stay out of trouble as well as staying fit. It wasn't supposed to be a declaration of a parentage.

If it were any other child the world wouldn't listen, but Temperance was a gymnast on the rise. Her reputation was going to lead her to a fast track to the Olympics. The possibility of a future Olympic athlete being the daughter of one of the most brilliant minds ever created was too much to pass up, even if it was a lie.

The room automatically lit up with buzz about this wild proclamation and boy did Temperance savor it. It felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

"My mother, unfortunately, passed away long ago. My father decided to raise me as a single parent. Shying me away from the spotlight, but he couldn't hide me for long. Gymnastics is too much of my passion to shield it away from the world. Any questions?"

A woman from NBC stood up. "Do you plan on taking a role in the family business?"

Temperance just shook her head. "I have no interest dabbling in the dark arts of weaponry and futuristic tech. I plan to solely focus my attention on my passion and the relevancy that is today. I've started my own brand for athletic tweens and teens. It's called  _Starkling_. Next year, I plan to release a whole line of makeup for young athletes with acne and sweat resistance. In addition, a Coachella-esque summer collection for those kindred spirits. Anyone else?"

This time it was a man from FOX. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," she lied. "I do not have any siblings. Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a world to run and a gold medal to get. Ciao!"

**- x - x -**

"How can you be so stupid?" September asked her little sister the second they entered the comforts of their father's luxurious Malibu home. "Do you know what you've done?"

Temperance just rolled her eyes at September's attitude. "I just told the truth."

September glared so hard at Temperance's dumb ass that she contemplated snapping her sister's neck. That bitch was lucky that she promised their dad to never kill his sister.

"Are you some type of special stupid?" She snarled. "Because you obviously must be. You truly honest to God must be if you think telling the whole God damn world that you're Tony Stark's daughter is even remotely a sane idea."

Temperance rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "I'm not Patrick Star, Friday. I refuse to live under a rock for the rest of my life because some gene giver decided that he single-handedly knew what was best."

And that's when it all clicked for September. Temperance didn't pull this stupid stunt to get her brand out there. She did it because she was sick and tired of living a lie. Temperance has tried before to get Stark to enroll into a regular school and allow her to have sleepovers, but even since he became Iron Man and the whole Whiplash incident, he became stricter on the girls. Inevitably, ending with Leila running away and Temperance outing her identity. But tough shit for her.

September had been hanged from a roof by a crazy ass capitalist madman only to fall to her death. She's been held at gunpoint by some revenge driven Russian man only to be actually shot in the head by a knock-off Iron Man android suit after their master committed suicide. All of that happened, the second those supervillains found out that September was Tony's daughter.

So, whatever Temperance has a problem with needed to stop for her own safety. She vowed to never let that horror fest happen to any of her sisters.

"That's not a valid reason," September argued. "You don't just get to decide that you know what's best."

Temperance shot up from her position on the couch. "And why not? It's my life, my decision. I get to do what I want."

"No," September scolded. "No, you don't because you're still a child."

"So, what? Does that mean I don't get any say in my life?"

"What life?" September asked incredulously. "You're 9."

"I'm a 9-year old that lives in a mansion all by herself with a talking computer."

Speak of the talking computer.

"Friday, Miss Stark," their AI JARVIS addressed. "There is an incoming call from Mr. Stark."

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Well, don't answer it," she told the AI already feeling the headache coming. She just couldn't deal with him today. Actually, she couldn't deal with him any day.

"Sorry, buttercup, but that not an option." Their father's furious voice automatically filled the Malibu home.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't you yes me, Temperance," Tony ordered. "Are you that stupid? I'm gone for three days and you decide to have a press conference and announce that you're my offspring."

Temperance checked her nails mindlessly. "Friday's yelling at me right now if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't," her father confessed. "But I know that you'll never listen to me so, Friday do me a favor?"

"When don't I?" She responded.

He just scoffed. "Give her the talk," he said. "All of it and sign her up for classes. Who was that one girl that taught you what was it Taekwondo? Karate?"

"Brazilian Jujitsu."

He snapped his fingers. "Right, that's the one! Well, I gotta go have Pepper yell at me for something I was supposed to do but didn't want to. I love you. Both of you."

"Love you, too," September replied with a smile evident in her voice.

Unlike Temperance who just yawned and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

Just like that, the phone call ended and September's whole demeanor changed.

"Congratulations, idiot," September proclaimed. "You just painted a big fat red and gold target on your back."


	2. breakfast in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has four girls to raise and somehow they're always in the middle of trouble.
> 
> |Chapters Not in Order|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning cuss words.

It was a week after Temperance's little publicity stunt. That meant that it was time for September and Tony to have their biweekly breakfast together. Unfortunately, he also ordered his three other daughters to go as well.

And that's where they were. Tony Stark, September Bartholomew, Leila Bartholomew, Temperance Stark, and Bellamy Piper. All of them squeezed into a diner booth.

September and Tony sat across from each other in the aisle seats. While Leila and Temperance sat next to them in the window seats. It was a precaution to make sure that they didn't run away. Bellamy, knowing full well that the booth was meant for 4 people, decided to just grab another chair and sit at the head of the table.

They ordered a lot of pancakes and coffee to go around except for Temperance who chose milk and September who got orange juice. And there they were a dysfunctional family worth over a billion dollars sitting in a mom and pop pancake house in their hometown in Small-Town-By-the-Ocean, North Carolina.

"Are you, Anthony Edward Stark, my biological father and the reason for gray hairs, actually upset about not being able to join a super secret boyband with a one-eyed pirate and a hyperactive groupie?" September sarcastically joked. "Somebody please call Monica Lewinsky for this scandalous affair."

Tony threw the plastic straw at his daughter and gave her the one of a kind genuine smile only reserved for his children.

He didn't know exactly why, but they've always had this special relationship with them. Sure, Tony and the girls have had their falling outs, but when push came to shove, they always got each other backs. Maybe it was the fact that they kept him grounded or that they're just his blood, simple as that. It didn't really matter because in the end he died, kill, and do anything for them.

Temperance, his youngest, reminded him so much of himself growing up. It was one of the reasons why Temperance and Tony never got along, they were too similar.

Temperance was smart, driven, and destined for success. He knew that Temperance was broken just like him. She strived to be the best to the point of utter exhaustion. He also knew that if he took it away from her, she would crumble into a pile of anxiety. So, he let her be wild and free, but unbeknownst to most, Tony knew his daughter. He knew that she would claw, fight, and rip anyone to shreds if it meant that she was the one at the table making the big decisions. It was why he let her act so ruthless. Because she was determined to make sure that when someone said Stark, it didn't just mean technology or weapons. That it meant world domination of the beauty industries or an Olympic athlete. Whether it was makeup, fashion, or skin care, or a gold medal, Temperance was going to take it all. She was going to rule it all. And what type of father would he be if he took away that determination?

Leila, on the other hand, was always closest to their mother, Margot. After her death, Leila just tried to forget anything that even remotely involved Margot. That included Tony and his sisters. She ran away more than two times in the span of 3 years. So, he decided that since wanted to leave so much that he sent her to a boarding school in upstate New York. She graduated this year at age 16 and decided to go to a small community college in the obscure town in New Mexico and eventually go to a university with her own money. She decided long ago that Stark money was blood money. However, her attitude toward her father drastically changed the second he announced to the world that he wouldn't make any more weapons. Thus, their relationship slowly was mending. He began listening to some of her hippie ideas.

It was honest to God miracle that the former runaway child was even sitting next to him. But he knew that as long as he tried to do right by her, she would come back.

Bellamy, although adopted, was his daughter in every sense except blood. Their relationship was strained after Margot's death. Bellamy was too consumed with guilt for not being there that she began acting out. That stopped when she decided to own up to her faults and go to juvie until she was 18. She came back and he noticed that she just didn't care about ruling the world like she used to. She cared about helping it.

Most parents wouldn't be proud that their Harvard educated child would end up being a middle school counselor, but Bellamy tried to become a doctor or a lawyer or anything revolving a supposed "ambitious job". However, something about being in juvie and talking with kids made her reject her little for med school. Now, Bellamy loves what's she's doing. What more could he ask of her other than happiness?

September, however, was the only one willing to accept her last name for what it stood for even though she didn't wear it. It signified futurists, rule breakers, generations of geniuses who pushed the frontier of science with a dazzling billion dollar smile on the TV. All Tony had to do was ask her once if she was willing to become the COO of Stark Industries and the next day she changed her major from Physical Therapy to Business.

Two years later she has her master's in business and was working on her doctorate in neuroscience. She became the lead engineer and supervisor on many big projects.

Eventually, became everything he wanted her to be and more. She became a role model for women and STEM and made the company 2 billion dollars in a year just by focusing on peace and not weapons. She opened more adolescent programs such as internships and created an algorithm that identified future geniuses in intercities and allowing them access to better education through a long-term program. She even hired a team of remarkable women to help create more green energy after the whole Obadiah incident. She became a symbol of power and grace within two. And by this year everyone knew her name when Forbes named her the most successful woman alive.

Most of all, she never once bothered him with anything, unlike the other board directors. If she wanted something done, she did it. And she never once lost her patience with him when he was our galavanting his whoring ways. She let him be while she made things happen.

To say that he was proud of September was an understatement. His daughter was a taking the world by storm. Nothing could have made him happier except for the fact that he knew that she hated it. She hated making decisions and not living out her twenties like a normal person. Mostly, she hated that couldn't fully love someone without expecting them to take everything from under her.

And Tony hated that he did that to her. He hated that his daughter was miserable on the inside. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't get her to quit. She made a decision and was going to stick to it till she died for the betterment of the world. She was too unselfish and it killed him.

It was something their mother never wanted for them and he pushed them toward the life of deceit and power. That's why those breakfasts meant the world to him. It gave him a chance to acknowledge their feelings. Especially after this whole fiasco of a month.

It seemed no matter where this family was chaos was right there.

"What do you think about the whole Iron Man thing?" He asked, genuinely wanting their opinion.

September drank her half her orange juice before she spoke. "The public is finally starting to see what I see about you."

"And what's that?" Tony teased with a small smile.

"A hero," she simply said while buttering up her flapjacks.

Tony and Temperance just scoffed loudly. September shot her kid sister a glare, still salty about last week.

"No really, Geezer," Bellamy interfered, knowing that September was too fired up to finish. "Growing up even before you came into my life, you were my hero. You made these inventions that helped make the world better. Now, you made one that's going to change everything. You started something, Geezer. I just hope you'll live long enough to see it last."

"Is this one of Leila's visions?"

Leila just shook her head stabbing a piece of some toast she swore 6 years ago to never eat again. "Regression to the mean. Some dying man told me all about it."

"Your statistics class should have as well," Tony pointed out. "It's a phenomenon that if a variable is extreme on its first measurement, it will tend to be closer to the average on its second measurement and if it is extreme on its second measurement, it will tend to have been closer to the average on its first."

Leila rolled her eyes at her father's know-it-all attitude. "Yeah, but it was also his way of saying that life can't ever be all good or all bad. You know, eventually, things have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing."

Tony nodded hesitantly. "We've put Justin Hammer in jail. The government is done trying to take Iron Man and you 4 are all healthy and fine."

"We've been pretty much in the middle for awhile," September further explained. "Which means at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are going to get really good again.

"Or really bad," Bellamy finished.

September sighed. "Fossil, we just want you to make sure that no matter what happens that you're not going to go crazy trying to fix everyone's problems while clearly ignoring yours."

Tony scoffed at all of his daughters' concerned looks. "Oh, since when do I do that?"

"My 8th birthday."  
"The Afghanistan retaliation."  
"The broken arm incident."  
"Last week."

Tony's eyes widened at their quick responses, but quickly recovered already digesting their concern. "And do you know why I do that? So, you guys can have a great life."

"But, Pops," Leila tried. "We already do. Regardless of everything that's happened."

"Yeah, Dad," Temperance said. "We're okay."

Tony gave a smile to his daughters. "Wait, why are you telling me this?" He looked around to see that his daughters were giving each other cryptic eye contact gestures. "I have a feeling that even though I called this family meeting, it wasn't my idea."

"You're right, Geezer," Bellamy finally admitted. "We gotta tell you something pretty big."

"What?" He asked. "Please don't tell me I'm a going to a grandfather."

September cringed at Tony's comment. He immediately caught his mistake and tried to play it off.

"Or anything else? Because none of you are pregnant, right? Please, tell me why we are having this conversation."

Leila chuckled at her father's exasperation. Not many got to see a nervous Tony Stark, but when it came to his girls, he didn't know how to handle any sort of situation and just sort of tried to play it off until he stopped talking.

"Temperance. Start now. Rip the band-aid. Rip it."

"Oh, there's a band-aid."

Temperance shrugged. "I got accepted to the junior Olympics. Yay! And I need to train in Switzerland, Dad. I would have gone to Italy except you know I almost died there because of Whiplash. That's right, Bellamy. I called him Whiplash. Deal with it."

"And I'm going to volunteer in Ethiopia for this teacher without borders thing since my school has been crushed by a giant experiment gone wrong and it will take at the very least 4 months to rebuild," Bellamy stated. "And the more I think about it the more I notice that it's kind of your fault. I mean if Harold didn't do the whole super virus, Private Steven stuff I wouldn't be So, I feel like I deserve a bazillion dollars in emotional damage."

"Literally nothing you said was even remotely historically true," September pointed out with a confused face. "Like nothing. I mean seriously nothing. Like you live with us, Bellamy. How did you get our grandfather's name wrong? Just how? We literally went to an event together yesterday that had his name splattered all over walls and in the invitations. Seriously, Bell, this isn't ringing any bell. Nothing at all? Really?"

Bellamy cracked a smile. "If I'm being completely honest I drank a full bottle of champagne last night with some help from my friend Jack Daniels. Sweet guy. Just kidding. He's the type of guy where like the first time you hate him, but then he kind of grows on you like a moss-no like a barnacle."

September just covered Temperance's ears while Tony did the same with Leila, jokingly. That's when Bellamy got the message to shut the hell up to let Leila continue.

Leila smiled at Bellamy's little rant before beginning her own. "Anywho, I'm leaving to help Jane and Darcy find the meaning of life. I think it's fair since I did kind of promise Darcy that Ill help Jane with her not-really-breakup-since-they-weren't-really-together breakup. Basically, a girl code thing except I'm not really clear on the code thing. I kind of accidentally got dragged into it by Darcy and I'm terrified of saying no because I do not want to babysit a grown ass woman for the rest of my life. I didn't even babysit Temperance when you asked me to. JARVIS did all the work and she turned out great. So, what I'm kind of subconsciously asking for is help. Please. Pretty please. Dad? Temperance? Bell? Friday? No? Okay. That's great. Just great. Greeeat."

"Sorry, sis," September said as she put on her sister's shoulder. "But starting tomorrow I'll be an official SHIELD agent, Fossil. Because you know Dad you kind of fired me on live television so, I need a new job. And they were hiring. So, yeah. Yup. That's done. Tomorrow. Yup."

Tony looked around the table only to see that none of his daughters were making any eye contact with him. They were all eating their pancakes only giving each other cryptic looks.

"Wait," Tony said after a long silence. "You're all leaving me? I mean you're all leaving? Every single one of you."

The four sisters let their father process the information that they just handed him. They felt guilty for dropping a major bomb at him, but they had to. It would have been more painful if they all left one by one. This way he wouldn't have to process each departure independently.

Tony was upset like any father would. All of his babies were leaving the nest. It was inevitable, but still. They were all leaving all at once and if felt incredibly heartbreaking for Tony. He just thought he had more time. Maybe until Temperance turned 14 or something. Not now.

His girls were leaving.

His girls were leaving.

His girls were leaving.

"Oh, no, Geezer," Bellamy cooed.

"Dad," Temperance said.

September immediately put her food away. "Fossil, please don't cry."

"Are you crying onto your pancakes?" Bellamy asked September.

"The salt from my tears gives it more flavor," September replied matter of factly while sniffing.

"Shit, Friday," Bellamy shouted. "Why couldn't you keep your emotions intact. Jesus Christ, now I'm sobbing like a bitch!"

Temperance reached over to grab napkins from the dispenser. "I hate all of you because you made me cry."

"I already hate myself so it's not like it matters, Temple," Leila replied hotly.

September's voice was muffled by the table currently on her face. "Guys please stop crying because I can't."

"I can't either," Bellamy agreed from September's back. She was currently hugging her sister who was having an emotional breakdown.

"Me too," Temperance's voice piped up from leaning heavily on September's arm.

Temperance's just sighed. "Ugh, me three."

And that's when it fell apart. Temperance, September, Bellamy, Leila, and Tony all let out their emotions. Just holding each other and cherishing the fact they had each other.

Tony cleared his throat. "Alright each and every single one of you look at me," he ordered. "Look. Bell that's not looking.".

"I'm glancing through the reflection of the napkin thingy," Bell informed from under her arm.

"Bellamy."

"Fine!"

"I raised you to be strong independent women who need no man. That includes me. And I did that because I know that even when sick psychos are trying to kill us, you'll always have each other's backs. So, each and every single of you are going to continue on doing great and wonderful contributions to this world. Whether it be singing in the street or stitching up heroes or helping your father tie his shoes when he's old. You're going to great.

"I know from the bottom of my arc reactor that your mother is probably looking up at us from hell because of that cat she ran over in New Zealand. And she would be proud of each of you for being an incredible group of women just like I am and always will be.

"If anything-anything happens, I'm just one phone call away. Alright? Now enough with this crying fest. We're here. We're home. Let's test Friday's theory about salty pancakes!"

The tension in the room automatically shifted from multiple levels of depression to smiles and laughs. The dysfunctional family of five relished at the moment they shared at the dingy old diner.

And somehow, deep down, they all knew that it would be that last time they were going to happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
